Neuroanatomical details of the central opiocortin system of the rat brain will be studied by immunocytochemical procedures in normal and experimental animals. Features to be examined include the intrahypothalamic, limbic and brainstem distribution. Light microscopic studies of the perikarya of the bed nucleus will precede electron microscopic investigation.